Rabbit 130
"I never thought I would understand what it feels like to lose someone I care about. But I've lost a lot of people that I care about. And some of these people treated me like their own mother." Rabbit #130 was a member of the English Lop Division in Tournament Two. They were known as the unofficial "Mom" of their division due to their caring nature. #130 was eliminated shortly after Trial Six was announced. They were killed by Rabbit #152 in a merciful act of assisted suicide. History Early Days: Becoming "Mom" #130 was one of the first Rabbits to sign up for Tournament 2. They were one of the most active Rabbits during the pre-tournament stage of the tournament, putting out two videos before the game had even begun. However, they declined to release an introduction video (opting for a brief post and a warning video for their fellow Rabbits instead). During their first days in the English Lop chat (and especially during the first division call on 10/1), #130 was sarcastic and condescending. However, they soon dropped the attitude and began to bond with their fellow Rabbits, taking on a comforting, mothering role. #130 became especially close to Rabbit #102, Rabbit #110, and Rabbit #123, often joking and bantering with them both in the chats and in private messages. The Lops nicknamed #130 "Mom", a title they gladly accepted. #130 admitted that they had joined the tournament to protect their younger sister, Sasha, from HABIT. Though they didn't elaborate on this at first, they eventually revealed that Sasha had signed up for the tournament, and that they had taken her place in order to keep her safe. For their Trial One video, #130 nominated Rabbit #164 for Division Leader; like most of the Lops, they chose Rabbit #113 as the Runt. Lives On The Line As October wore on, #130 (like the rest of the Lops) became concerned for #123's well-being. They attempted make #123 aware that he was in danger; however, as HABIT had warned them, #123 seemed unable to comprehend what they were saying. #130 was distraught, but tried to put on a brave face in #123's presence. On October 20, #130 uploaded their Trial 2 video. In the video, they used a rock to smash a beaded bracelet Sasha had made for them. #130 was present in the chat on the morning of October 28, when HABIT decided to punish Rabbit #169 for speaking over one of his lessons. HABIT transported #169 to a deserted road, miles from nowhere, and told him to run home. When #130 expressed sympathy for #169's plight, HABIT decided to add a cruel twist: since #130 cared so much for the other Lops, their life would now be in the hands of their own; if #169 failed to make it home before the start of the next Lop division call (1:00 am), the Rabbits would have to choose the manner of #130's death. #130 would either die, watch their family be killed in front of them and then die, or be killed by someone in their family. Terrified, #130 made a video ("I don't care I have to say something") fifteen minutes before the deadline, expressing their fears and proclaiming their love for both their family and the Rabbits. Fortunately, #169 made it home one minute before the deadline; as the division call began, #130 asked HABIT for permission to hug Sasha. HABIT agreed, and #130 tearfully gave their (rather confused) sister a hug. Later that same day, HABIT gave the Rabbits their "Run" assignment to commemorate the incident. #130 carried out the assignment along with the rest of the Rabbits, posting the video of their run later that day. Mom Loses A Kid On November 6, #130 joined the Lops for a division call. #123's health was worse than ever; in addition to his usual nosebleed, he was extremely disoriented, and his speech was slurred. #130, having no other option, continued to act as if nothing were wrong. A short time later, #123 vanished from his bedroom, and his camera feed was taken over by the Slender Man. The Rabbits managed to kick him from the call and restart; when #123 failed to re-join the call, HABIT began taunting them, stating, "CONGRATULATIONS, MOM. YOU JUST LOST A KID." As #130 and the other Lops began to cry, Rabbit #05 suggested that they turn the call into a eulogy for #123. The Rabbits did so, with their good memories of #123 bringing them a great deal of comfort. Four days later, HABIT hosted a cross-division call for the Angoras and the Lops. HABIT admitted he "MIGHT HAVE BEEN WRONG" about #123's death, and linked the Rabbits to a new video that showed #123 waking up on the Boardwalk. As HABIT added #123 to the call, #130 fought to contain their emotions, while #110 and #135 jokingly placed bets on whether "Mom" would cry. (They lost, as #130 was overjoyed and claimed that they had a huge smile on their face.) Nightmares On November 14, #130 participated in the cross-division Marathon Call. During the early hours of the call, #00 appeared, in a great deal of emotional distress from the nightmares he'd been having about Tournament One. Rabbit #20 offered to make a deal to alleviate #00 suffering; #130, afraid that #20 couldn't handle it on his own, offered to make a counter-deal to spare #20. An argument broke out as several Rabbits (particularly Rabbit #71) told #130 what a "stupid" idea it was. The squabbling angered HABIT, as did the attempt to take away his "plaything"; he punished the offending Rabbits – including #130 – by sentencing them to share #00’s nightmares for three weeks (with the added punishment of having to keep a log of their dreams). #130 posted their first Dream Log video on November 22nd. In the video, they described dreaming of darkness and hearing the whispering, sobbing voices of Rabbits from the previous tournament (including The Woman). #130 said they were unable to understand what the voices were saying, and felt horrible at being unable to help them; #130 stated that the experience “fucked them up” and left them feeling extremely paranoid. They continued to have the nightmare for a week before moving onto the next one. On November 29, #130 posted “Dream Log #2”. Unlike week one, the second week of dreams was not identical; rather than describing each individual dream, #130 described the dream from the night they'd slept the longest. In said dream, they woke up in a room the size of a master bedroom with concrete walls, a stained floor, and old machinery from the 1980s. They recalled seeing a hallway with doors leading to many rooms, most of which appeared locked (though #130 didn’t dare check, because they could hear people screaming behind the doors). At the end of the hallway, they came upon a giant lobby where some of the Rabbits were standing in the corners, talking. (#130 stated that they tried to avoid looking at their faces, because they knew what was going to happen to them.) They were followed by The Rake, which eventually burst into the room and attacked the Rabbits. #130 ran to a small room and hid in a vent, where they watched The Rake lunge and attack the Rabbits on two legs. #130 tried to run, only to have their escape route obscured by a rapidly thickening fog. #130 encountered HABIT and The Slender Man (who grabbed them and pulled them back into the fog) before the dream ended. #130 reported that they had been hearing faint noises since they awakened from the dream; they said that they had become afraid of the dark (even sleeping with the light on), and that they were "terrified" and felt like they were losing their mind. On the morning of December 8, #130 joined the English Lops for their tenth division call. They watched, along with the other Rabbits, as #123 revealed their new masked "proxy" persona to the division. Despite being horrified, #130 kept their emotions in check, even making light jokes to cover up their fear and disgust. When #102 mentioned wanting to drop out of the game (due to the risk they were now facing from the Slender Man and the potential of becoming like #123), #130 helped convince her to stay, telling #102 "we need you". That same evening, #130 uploaded their third and final dream log video. In this final dream, #130 stated that they'd watched the Rabbits of Tournament One die “left and right, over and over”, in the worst ways imaginable. They said the deaths were unspeakably horrific, and that the Rabbits – who were just kids – screamed out each other's names as they died. They had seen the Woman, who had tried to relay a message that they couldn't understand. Worse yet, #130 had watched themself die over and over on a loop every time they tried to sleep – so many times that they stated it was a marvel they hadn't gone insane yet. On top of the symptoms they'd previously experienced, #130 was now suffering from crippling paranoia and anxiety so bad that they were unable to eat. #130 closed out the video by stating that they'd done a stupid thing, that they'd "learned their lesson", and that they were going to force themself to put the experience behind them and move on. Joining the Resistance On the early morning of December 12, #130 joined many of their fellow Rabbits in a new chat for a private call with Find.the.way. #130 enjoyed the feeling of security and being called by their real name for the first time in weeks. When the call started, Amrett congratulated #130 and #164 on figuring out her identity, calling them “very, very smart”. #130 expressed concern that their family (particularly Sasha) were in danger; Amrett reassured them that Sasha, along with the rest of #130's family, would be relocated to the Eden with the Rabbits. A short time later, #130 noticed that #00 had uploaded a new video (Fresh Bl00d) to his channel. After watching the video, Amrett, against the advice of #130 and the others, insisted on adding #00 to the call (claiming she "needed to see him"). #00 was revealed to be possessed by HABIT again, and the Rabbits fled the call. Several minutes later, they were called into the Bonfire chat for a disciplinary meeting. #130 was the most frightened of all the Rabbits, and began to hyperventilate (prompting #110 to ordered them to mute their microphone). When HABIT asked the Rabbits what they thought their collective punishment should be, #130 suggested death; HABIT laughed this off, claiming that death was too good for what they had done. After the call ended, #130 (taking up #110's suggestion) declared that they needed a drink of rum. However, in the days following the secret call, #130 began secretly keeping tabs on Amrett's hidden blog, proclaiming "I trust find.the.way." Staying Strong When #00's betrayal led to Amrett's capture, and resulted in Dr. Corenthal's December 20 rescue plan falling through, #130 joined The Hidden Ones chat, where they tried to keep the Rabbits' spirits up. #130 continued to reach out to #110, trying to convince him that the Rabbits hadn't intended to leave him behind; however, he refused to listen, claiming that his friends had "betrayed" him and that HABIT was the only one who cared about him. On January 5, Rabbit #30 outed The Hidden Ones chat to HABIT. As punishment, HABIT decreed that #30 would choose a Rabbit from each division to be killed by #110. #130 tried to talk #110 out of it, reminding him that he wasn't HABIT's slave and that he could think for himself. #110 continued to ignore them, calling #130 a liar. Two days later, on January 7, Rabbit #01 became #110's first target; #130 told #01 they loved them before Arin left the chat. In the aftermath, they attempted to comfort the devastated Rabbits, particularly #05. #130 encouraged the Rabbits to keep fighting, telling them that if they stopped caring and gave up, it would mean HABIT had won. On January 8, #130 was permitted to join the Rabbits for a call with Amrett, who was being held captive by HABIT. As tensions ran high (due to Amrett's refusal to speak), #130 angrily reprimanded the Rabbits (and especially #110) for yelling and snapping at her. Amrett revealed that she'd seen the Rabbits die many times over – including #130. As #110 scoffed at the idea, #130 yelled at him, pointing out how many insane things he'd already seen in the game. When #110 insisted that HABIT was the only one he could trust now, #130 let loose, calling him an "asshole"; as the call ended, she told him to think for himself and "find the way". Dark Days As the Trial 4 deadline loomed closer, #130 realized that HABIT had no reason not to kill them; having no other way to prove themself (especially in light of the find.the.way incident), #130 gave up their sister, Sasha – the very person they'd joined the game to protect – to HABIT. The video was uploaded on January 11. The Rabbits didn't pass judgement on #130, but #130 was still deeply grieved by their actions and unable to forgive themself. From the evening of January 13 through the morning of January 14, four Rabbits – all of them friends of #130 – committed suicide in fulfillment of Trial 4; in that same time span, #110 took his own life via self immolation, with #81 and #55 dying a short time later by #81's gun. While #130 tried to put on a brave face, the tragic turn of events greatly exacerbated their depression; even the arrival of a new "savior" (in the form of Amrett's counterpart, Amrett 2) failed to halt their downward spiral. On January 23, #130 – unable to sleep – joined The Hidden Ones for an impromptu call with Amrett 2. Amrett 2 told the Rabbits that she was able to alter the timeline; however, in order for the changes to go into effect, the Rabbits would need to get more face time with Amrett; she suggested that one of them – either #23, #32, or #152 – would need to make a deal. #130 protested, stating that they had already lost much and that making another deal would be taking a huge risk; furthermore, as she pointed out, they had no proof that Amrett 2 could do what she claimed. Exasperated, Amrett 2 told #130 to check the bookcase in their room. #130 left the call; they returned a moment later, reporting that they'd found a note that read "Hello, Angela :)" in unfamiliar handwriting. Convinced, the Rabbits agreed to go along with Amrett 2's plan. On January 24, #130 began behaving strangely in the chats. HABIT revealed that #130 had privately messaged him and asked to fight the Rake one-on-one. When HABIT asked, in the English Lop chat, why he should honor the request, #130 replied that they had nothing left to live for. The Rabbits tried to talk #130 out of it, to no avail. Fortunately Amrett 2 informed The Hidden Ones that #130's actions hadn't caused any changes to the timeline; she stated that because #130 chose to be the group "mom" and help bear the suffering of their fellow Rabbits in that iteration, it was fixed that they would have a breaking point – and that they had reached it. Late that evening, HABIT hosted a brief cross-division call. He ordered #130 to get on camera; #130 did so, revealing deep, bleeding gashes on their face, neck and arms. HABIT explained the terms of their deal; to add insult to injury, he revealed that he'd eaten #130's sister, stating, "LET ME JUST SAY, SHE DIDN'T TASTE THAT GREAT." #130 burst into tears as HABIT ended the call. In the aftermath, #152 messaged #130 and told them he was sorry. #130 snapped, “I don’t want your pity. I just want my sister back.” #152 left the Hidden Ones chat. #130, fearing that they’d just ruined their friendship with him, began breaking down in front of the group. #130 said that with most of their friends (and friendships) dead, Sasha dead by their own hands, and their parents probably next in line, they had nothing left to live for; however, they said they would try to stick it out for the sake of the Rabbits. The following morning, on HABIT's request, #130 uploaded a video ("Breaking Point"), showing their fight with the Rake. Breakdown & Death On February 5th, #130 posted their Memories assignment video. #130 stated that while they couldn't remember many of the good things that had happened during the tournament, the one memory that had stuck with them since the beginning was the first time one of the Rabbits called them "Mom". #130 lamented their inability to protect the Rabbits who had come to look at them as a mother. On March 3, around 7:36 PM (EST), #130 (like all the Rabbits) had their private call with HABIT. Over the course of the call, they made a deal to allow Sasha to be alive for 15 minutes. HABIT agreed, saying they would "WORK OUT THE DETAILS LATER". #130 told the Rabbits that Sasha wasn't angry with her, but that she was furious with HABIT (stating that if she were still alive, she would "bust his jaw"). On March 8, an utterly miserable #130 posted their Trial Five video. In the trial, #130 gave more details about the circumstances that had let to them signing up for the tournament. They revealed that Sasha, being "stupid like was" had signed up for the tournament, intending for the two of them to play through together; the two of them had gotten in an argument, and Angela had taken her sister's place by sneaking onto her computer and switching the information on the application at the last minute. In light of Amrett 2's betrayal, #130 lost all hope. Burdened by loss and their failure to keep those they cared about safe, #130 decided they had had enough. On March 15, #130 announced in both the English Lop chat and The Hidden Ones that in a short time, someone (whom they would not identify) would arrive at their door shortly to end their life, at their request. After urging the remaining Rabbits to "stay alive, for me", #130 removed themself from the chats. Their last video, “Final Goodbye”, was uploaded shortly thereafter. In the video, the Rabbits got their last glimpse of their friend, playing with a lighter in a darkened room before heading outside and waiting on their front porch, where they burned a slip of paper bearing the name of their hired killer. #130 was officially eliminated from the game a short time later. While #130 went to great lengths to keep the identity of their killer a secret, #102 quickly figured out that #152 was the party responsible. Rather than being angry at him (as he had hoped), #102 thanked him for ending her friend's suffering. In the last call of the game, #152 entered #130's number code into the chat, ensuring that they would be resurrected in the new timeline. Personality #130 is a caring, compassionate individual, and had a reputation for being the kindest Rabbit in the English Lop division. They routinely looked out for the well-being of their fellow Rabbits, offering them advice and comfort in times of distress (so often that the Rabbits dubbed them the "Mom" of the English Lops). Unfortunately, their compassion made them little naive, and sometimes caused them to make rash decisions (such as when they made a deal to relieve Rabbit #00 of his nightmares). #130 was also incredibly stubborn, in their own words "fighting till they're long long gone". (However, as they discovered after Trial 4, they had their limits.) Abilities #130 had (arguably) the best people skills of their division. Their intuitive nature made them both a good negotiator, and an excellent detective (as shown when #130 was able to determine the identity find.the.way, and that #00 was suffering from PTSD. #130 also had a good working knowledge about electronic, enough so that they were able to provide a thorough analysis of the device from pictures alone. Relationships #130 got along well and was on friendly terms with nearly all of the Rabbits they interacted with in the game. However, several relationships stand out. Rabbit #102 #130 and #102 often confided in one another, both during the game and after #102 returned. #102 was the first person to hear the whole story of why #130 joined the tournament. While the two grew more distant after #130 gave up Sasha, #102 still trusted them enough to confess to her growing love for Daniel. Rabbit #110 #130 regarded #110 as a close friend. The two of them often joked around and bantered in calls and in the chat. When #110 fell under HABIT's sway, #130 was one of the Rabbits who fought to try to help him think for himself, continuing to reach out to him even as he refused to listen to reason. Rabbit #123 #130 cared deeply about #123, regarding him as one of their "children" in the division. They were devastated by his loss – and equally overjoyed by his return. However, after #123 revealed his true nature to the group and that he'd been deceiving them the entire time about his "condition", #130's love for him turned ice-cold. After #123 regained his own personality and was added to The Hidden Ones, #130 showed him a great deal of compassion; however, the two never regained their former level of trust, or friendship. Rabbit #152 Despite #152's initial cold, distant demeanor, #130 and #152 got along well almost from the very beginning. Once #152 let his guard down, the two formed a tight bond, with #130 becoming his closest friend in the game. The two frequently joked and bantered with one another, both in the division chat and in private message. At some point in the game, #152 developed romantic feelings for #130; though his feelings went unrequited (as #130 was only interested in relationships with women), the two remained close. Around Trial Six, #130 secretly asked #152 to end their suffering by killing them (as he was the only living person they trusted enough to carry out the deed). #152 reluctantly agreed. Unbeknownst to the Rabbits, #152 wanted to take his own life after doing the deed, but couldn't bring himself to do so (as he didn't think he could face #130 in the afterlife). Rabbit #157 #130 and #157 had, if not a friendship, a bond of mutual trust and respect. Despite the fact that #157 had enraged HABIT (and very nearly got the entire division killed) by attempting to hide the Device, #130 was quick to offer him their assistance in analyzing it – and #157, despite being a highly secretive individual, didn't hesitate to accept it, sharing his personal photos of the Device. Quotes "We all need to wake up and focus. Cause if we don't focus? Shit's gonna happen, and you're gonna get left behind." ― "A message I think needs to be said" video. "I think we all know what's causing that. Starts with 'R' and ends with 'ake'!" ― 10/1 English Lop call (after Evan said he could hear scratching and screeching noises downstairs). “You have to be okay with the events that happened today. There is no going back, we all signed up for this shit and we gotta get used to seeing it. This is just the beginning we don’t know whats yet to come, but we all better be buckled the fuck in for it.” ― Regarding the events of the 10/2 Birthday call. "Not gonna cry. Not gonna do that." ― 11/10 multi-division call (after #123, newly revealed as alive, was added to the chat). "So I'm basically hearing dead people." ― "Dream Log #1". "I may be fucking curious, but I'm not stupid." ― "Dream Log #2". "Like I said: there's only so much of a fake act and a fake smile you can put up." ― 12/8 English Lop call. "This ain't Halloween, man." ― 12/8 English Lop call (in response to #123's mask). "I don't call that weakness. I call that being fucking human." ― 12/8 call (after #123 claimed that the Rabbits grieved his loss out of "weakness"). “He won’t lay a hand on my sister.” ― Find.the.way call. “HABIT, Sir, to prove my loyalty and worth to you, I am giving you...my younger sister, Sasha. pause. She’s yours.” ― "Trial 4 - habitstournament". "All I ever wanted to do is protect these kids. And somehow, I've failed at simply doing that. sigh. What kind of mother am I?" ― "Memories". “Deals are habits way of getting kinky~” ― The Hidden Ones chat, 2/28. "So this is something I don't normally do: uh, go for walks anymore. Because I'd much rather sit alone in the bedroom, contemplating what the fuck I did with my life." ― "Trial5 - HabitsTournament". "I joined this thing out of instinct. I had a younger sister who was stupid like I was, and she decided that an internet game online that could be run by a fucking demon'' would be a great idea to join." ― "Trial5 - HabitsTournament". "In this game, you're supposed to be ''out for yourself. Not out for others. And through my actions, I proved that I was not in this for myself; I was in this for other people. I make deals to protect people from nightmares. And I got punished for it. I would scream at others for being a dick. I was heartbroken when one of my own division members was taken, and we presumed him dead. When Rabbits would die? A piece of my heart went with them, because in this game, when you're eliminated, you don't go back to the life you had, you don't go back to school, no -- you die, and you go to a hell that you can never get out of." ― "Trial5 - HabitsTournament". "Ever since I have signed up for this fucking thing, I have put my ass on the line cause I didn't wanna watch people get hurt. I was willing to protect ANYONE. EVEN YOU MARTY.... I made promise after to promise to protect people, to reach out to people TO KEEP PEOPLE SAFE... and I fucked that up... I fucked that up really badly and I can't... I can't keep going on with that weight in my heart anymore..." ― The Hidden Ones chat. "So here's whats going to happen. In the next 3 minutes. Someone and I won't say who, is gonna walk up to my door. Open it and finally put an end to my sad excuse for life at this point... And I'll be able to see all the rabbits that I had let down, that I have grown to care for along the way. I will see your friends and mine and I'll be able to see Sasha again and give her apology she deserves. They all will get an apology too… But before I go. could you all do me a favor? Stay alive, for me." ― Final message in the Hidden Ones chat. Notes & Trivia * #130 prefers them/they pronouns. * According to their introductory post, #130 enjoys the arts. * #130's real first name, Angela, means "angel" or "messenger". True to their name, #130 often acted as a "guardian angel" to the Lops, watching over them and looking out for their well-being (as well as delivering messages of truth). * #130 wears square, black-framed glasses (as seen in their second Dream Log video). They occasionally wear a ring on a chain as a pendant. * #130 has a black and white cat named Koko. * #130 was a fan of the band Twenty One Pilots. They said the song "Ride" (from the band's fourth album, Blurryface) expressed their feelings about their fellow Rabbits. * #130 used to collect rare comic books. They now collect CDs. * #130's sister, Sasha, is younger than them by two years. * In their spare time, #130 is working on learning Portuguese. * #102 joked that in joining the tournament, #130 had "volunteered as Tribute": a reference to The Hunger Games ''series, in which the protagonist joins a life or death game to protect the life of her younger sister. (Also, like in the series, #130's younger sister ended up dying as a consequence of their participation in the game.) * #130 suffers from insomnia. (This was one reason why they were able to tolerate the nightmares better than anyone: they were accustomed to getting by on little to no sleep.) * According to Amrett, #130 died in a previous iteration by slitting their own throat. * The details of #130's deal with HABIT were never revealed in the game. Alternate Versions * '''Timeline "X". '''In one unnamed timeline (according to Amrett 2), #130 and #152 were married after #130 "went straight". Gallery 130TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 130TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: choice for division Runt. 130TrialTwo2.png|Trial Two: #130 destroys the bracelet Sasha made them. Trial43-2.png|Trial Four: #130 gives up Sasha to HABIT. 130Memory1.png|"Memory": #130 reminisces. 130 TrialFive2.png|Trial Five: #130 talks about the past. 170Trio.png|#130 with #170 and #157. Lops Group Portrait.png|#130's group portrait of the English Lops. 130 Self-Portrait.png|Self-portrait of #130 (from group portrait). 130ShesAllYours.jpg|"She's all yours." A portrait of #130 during Trial Four. Links '''YouTube:' Angela Rabbit#130 Tumblr: rabbit130 Deleted Category:Rabbits Category:Suicides Category:English Lops